The present invention relates to a scroll compressor which is used as a refrigerant compressor for refrigeration or air conditioning, or a gas compressor of air or the like, in details, relates to a scroll compressor having an asymmetric tooth shape in which orbiting angles of a compression room configured on an external line side of an orbiting scroll lap and a compression room configured on an internal line side thereof in finishing suction differ from each other.
A scroll compressor of this kind is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-203327. This patent document discloses a scroll compressor in which an oil feeding hole is configured at a lap upper face of at least one of an orbiting scroll lap and a fixed scroll lap, a first oil feeding path connecting an opening portion of the oil feeding hole and a first compression room, and a second oil feeding path connecting the opening portion of the oil feeding hole and a second compression room are configured at the lap upper face formed with the oil feeding hole, and outlets of the first oil feeding path and the second oil feeding path are provided at positions of involute angles different from each other on the lap formed with the oil feeding hole.
According to the scroll compressor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-203327, it is described that necessary and sufficient amounts of oil can uniformly be fed to both of the first compression room configured on an outer wall side of the orbiting scroll lap and the second compression room formed on an inner wall side thereof.